Connect Us With A Rainbow
by Sneeze Powdered Moth
Summary: A strange little moth who knows too much about Azumano won't give up until a certain angel there gives him what he wants. Now Soraga just needs to get rid of that other angel who keeps interfering. RATED for Lan, Vio, & Nudity. KradxOC M/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own D.N. Angel. Be happy about that fact.

**WARNINGS: I'm a wacky person that uses too much imagination. Sometimes I get hyper and dramatic, and this is what happens. I accept flames only because they allow me free reign to flame you back. It's my greatest wish that many readers enjoy this. Be mindful for LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, and possible SEXUAL SITUATIONS. **

**Connect Us With A Rainbow**

_Chapter 1: Flaming Moth, Not Flaming Fairy_

-(%)-

Krad, the beautiful legacy of the Hikaris, will be mine, if only for a night. For once I choose a target, none get by me.

What a glorious angel; even fallen he has pure white wings. He remains flawless in movement, as well as composure, though he is forced to live out his immortal centuries trapped in a disgusting human body.

How did his perfection survive that fateful night of birth?

And what will it take to call him out to me?

I, the moth that flames in the night, must know!

A good idea might be to dress like one Dark Mousy. But, then again, that could get me killed before I even turn, pounce, crawl up his decorative white robes, and stun him speechless with a kiss. Perhaps a better idea would simply be to appear at his host's school, with my short tufts of hair dyed periwinkle and some large glasses resting on the bridge of my nose.

Then again...I might get killed for mocking the little brat. Not by said brat, but by the furious and possessive angel within.

I sigh, crossing my legs together as they hang over the edge of one of Azumano's tallest buildings. I've never made a very good stalker. And I've never made a very good matchmaker, even when it came to the choices between myself and someone else. Being _different_ in my many aspects has made me more dependent on myself than others, but, frankly, it hasn't made my life very easy.

"My own fault, I suppose." I lay back, resting with my arms behind my head and look up at the many constellations of the clear night. They twinkle merrily, winking as if they know some distant secret. I wish I knew what. Even being an ethereal being doesn't mean I know _all_ the answers.

Breathing in deep, I smell the moisture weaving thicker into the air. It will be raining in pelting sheets within a few hours time. Just the thought sends a sweep of fear tingling through me. I don't want to be flying then; the thin membranes and powdery scales of my wings would not be able to take it. Though looking at me now, you couldn't tell that I have them. I look like any completely normal seventeen year old...one that's alone, strangely dressed, and that somehow made it onto the roof of a building that has no obvious way up.

I sigh dishearteningly again while reaching into my bright red silk shirt's pocket, finding me some Skittles. I pop a yellow and green into my mouth and return my hand behind my head. Coming to the human world always gets me bugged out, no pun for myself intended, but the sweet candies almost make it worth it. I just wish I could find my place in the universe.

But the stars won't share their secrets, the aliens on other planets try to tack me up in huge trophy displays ('look at the pretty butterfly wings!' I'm a MOTH, thanks!), and here...people just plain hate me. My attitude stands out too much and I guess that makes them angry.

"Or maybe I'm just better than them and they don't want to admit that!" I sniff haughtily, turning my head into the crook of my elbow and closing my eyes.

"No," I correct myself, "I need to stop letting my ego get me."

It's hard not to, though. Opening my eyes, I can feel them watering slightly. It's pathetic.

Why did people have to bash me for being gay back when I was nice and in Elementary school? If that hadn't happened maybe I'd be different, still, but in a good way.

"Meh. No sense letting the past get to me; I have a whole future ahead. One filled with romance and adventure... As soon as I find the right guy..."

I stand to perch on the edge of the old brick building, looking straight out at the barely lit town before down at myself.

What would someone notice first when they look at me? Besides my horrible fashion sense. (But my many belts and black parachute pants do catch the eye.) Would they see someone tall, with great abs and a somewhat cocky smile? Or would my neon green hair stick out like a sore thumb?

"Not if I have my wings out." I grin, pulling in air, pushing it inside and through my wings to inflate them. They rise like twin spiral cones behind me, finally unfurling once they reach their full height of seven feet. Soon, the beauties are stretched and ready, dusted with glittering white as they reflect neon green in the strong moonlight. If the light catches just right, I can wink back at the stars above.

Or use Morse Code to tell 'em thanks for nothing and that they can keep their secrets and shit.

I grin wickedly. "Time to make a web for my prey. Or...should I just use the direct approach?"

I still haven't decided by the time something huge with black, feathery wings chooses to knock into me. It pelts me right in the middle of my back, and with an absurd holler from me and a grunt from what ever the hell it is, we both fall. One instant the ground is forty feet away. One blink later and it is considerably less.

I flap my delicate wings, but limbs tangle around me, drastically restricting my movements. Black feathers and peach skin that's not mine fill my vision. I turn my head to my side, and for the first time see the face of what has me.

It is Dark Mousy, dazed and only just starting to panic as the air screams in our faces.

"It's you–MURFF!" I'm cut off by an empty Styrofoam cup jamming its way into my mouth. Trash goes spouting above us like a fountain as the stinky dumpster rings like a dull gong. I go blind, fearing I have sliced pickles covering both my eyes.

The trash doesn't even settle before a wave of it gets pushed over into the alley, us included with it.

"Disgusting!" I rage, quickly standing, knocking something stringy out of my hair and plucking my now wet shirt free of my chest and shaking it. It smells horrible. To my left Dark stays on his hands and knees, coughing. Serves him right for doing this to me, but I feel sorry for him as a few black olives shoot out of his mouth and go bouncing down the pavement. At least, they might have been olives. I'm not sure.

"What's the big idea?" I waste no time barking at him as he slowly gets his feet under him. I notice his wings are gone. Briefly, I wonder what he's done with them. He can't have folded them from sight; feathers and bones aren't as flexible as mine. He grabs his head as if it hurts and winces before opening eyes the most bewitching purple I've ever seen. He looks at me, and the earlier urge to knock him flat dissipates.

I'm such a sucker for pretty things, especially when they glow. And Dark's eyes must be battery powered.

His forehead wrinkles. Did some outward sign show my sudden change of feelings toward him? I force a scowl to my face and flip him a one fingered salute before going back to dusting myself off. His eyes about bug out of his head.

"What's your problem, anyway?" I growl, pulling some matted fur ball off my hip. Dark doesn't answer, and I glance to him. His eyes are still bugging out. If he doesn't watch it, I'm going to get so attracted to them that I'm going to be fluttering around them all night.

Oh...that's what he's staring at. My wings. Which are a complete mess. They look as if they're covered in vomit. What the hell did I land in? Dark finally speaks–

"I must have gotten blasted out of the sky harder than I thought," he mumbles, still looking at me strangely.

"Nah. Wat'cha see is wat'cha get." I wink at him, trying to let the rest of my riled temper go. Dark shakes his head, and looks as if he instantly regrets it.

"I wasn't aware that it was Halloween," he says. "What are you suppose to be, a fairy?"

My face immediately falls, and my fists ball. Twilight purple glance toward them resting at my sides. I can't tell if he's worried about them are not. Either way, he's about to get a taste of my dirty, slim-coated knuckles. I won't take being called a 'fairy'. Or a flaming fairy for that matter. Not ever again.

"You _punk_!" I yell, shaking in fury.

"I guessed wrong?" Dark laughs lightly. "Hey, my bad."

It feels as if a vat of nitrocellulose has been dumped into my veins. My wings kick up a dust storm of sand and pebbles as I pick up into the air and launch myself at the infamous thief. Surprised isn't the word to use for Dark. His back crashes into the wall of the building and I hear him lose about half his breath. He doubles over, but it's not enough to settle me down. I grab the back of his hair and force him back up and flat against the bricks, pinning him with my body.

"Didn't expect them to be real, did you? Now this 'fairy' you've made fun of is about to cut out a nice-size piece of your ass."

Dark opens his eyes and throws me a look. It isn't a dirty look, and it isn't a calm look, but somewhere in between the two. Whatever it is, it freezes me on the inside. A fist I didn't know I allowed loose plows me in the gut. I wheeze, falling back a few steps, my arms wrapping to protect my abused abdomen. Dark advances on me, drawing a feather. It resonates a purple the same color as his eyes and he asks me, "Who created you."

"What?" I gasp, trying to get over the shock of the unexpected pain and catch my breath.

"Which Hikari created you?" his asks furiously. It invokes my anger all over again, and I can feel it wanting an outlet. I launch for him with a fist this time. He holds the feather like a shield between us, and I'm surprised as I crack everyone of my knuckles against it. It's like hitting unyielding steel.

Baring my teeth, I tell him, "I didn't come from watercolors or radiation, but a simple wish of evolution."

While he's perplexed, I take back my throbbing fist and aim low with my other. The feather that stopped me before is thrown into my shoulder and I'm propelled backwards into the opposite building's wall, but I'm still standing on my two feet.

"The fuck is with your feathers?" I holler.

"I want to know where you came from and how it is that you know so much about me," Dark says, looking threatening as he walks over to me. I chuckle, removing the feather from my skin and clothes.

"So you admit that you came from watercolors?"

His face lets me know that I've just insulted him.

"What? No, I–"

In his distraction, I give a sudden running burst into his side, and hammer him to the bricks again. This time, I sink a knee into his stomach and hear a satisfying _whoosh_ whistle past my ear. I'm tired of talking. I'm ready to see blood. I lift, throwing my forehead into his. I can almost see the stars in his vision as his head resounds off the sturdy wall.

I'm debating on whether to let him slip down and continue beating him with my feet when something white and fluffy lands on the back of my shoulder and bites my ear. I yodel out a swear word and sling myself around like a mad bull, twisting in circles until the things finally gets slung somewhere. Probably into the dumpster if the noise is anything to go by.

I turn one final time to face back toward Dark, finding myself dizzier than a drunk. I plow into something sturdy and white and fall.

"Damn it!" I look up, and stop breathing at the polished gold looking down.

Krad.

I want to melt. And I probably will, because I'm not sure if I see anger or not in his eyes. Is he mad that I interfered in his and Dark's ceaseless battle? What a way to get off to a bad start. Then again, I probably never had a chance with him anyway. But a guy can dream, can't he? Especially one as hopeless as me.

"I'm Soraga, and I'll just be going now," I say, surprisingly firm.

With my crush in front of me, my anger drips away. And with my will to fight gone, all that is left is the fear that I'm about to be killed by the one where my affection lays. Which is really strange to fear the one you love, but I didn't make the rules.

One of Shania Twain's lyrics comes to me: _Stupid Cupid, quit picking on me!_

I rise unsteadily to my feet, uncertain of whether or not my lungs are about to be swirling with smoke as my head's blown clean off my body.

_Distance makes the heart grow fonder_, I think with a weak inward chuckle.

"Bye!" I give an awkward smile and wave before shooting straight up into the sky, my broad wings nearly silent. Will he let me go? All I know is that I can feel the heavy press of his cold eyes still watching me.

-(%)-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I need to do this again?

_Chapter 2: Evil Dreams_

-(%)-

I twist into the sky and look back. Krad is still watching me closely. His attention lights a fire in the pit of my stomach. It takes all the will power I have to break eye contact with him and face forward. _Please stay there and let me go_.

_Please don't let me go. . . _

The air suddenly stirs at the sound of wings. White and shining gold block my elevated view of the sleeping town. I look a small ways up, following the bright trail of a single, long bang. Krad is frowning down at me.

_How did he get in front of me so fast? I take back what I thought earlier; please let me go!_

"What are you?" his beautiful voice demands, sending a thrill through my bones.

_'What are you', not 'Who are you'. He's not interested in me. . ._

And why I'm still worried about me and him and not just me, I can't explain. I'm just retarded. That's always been my excuse, and unfortunately it seems to hit the mark.

"I-I a-am–" I squeeze my eyes closed to keep from looking into his piercing gaze. Maybe that will keep me from stuttering. "–evolution from a-a human. J-just a nobody that w-wasn't happy staying t-that way." I dare to peek out an eye. Krad stares at me very sternly, if only slightly perplexed. I'm sure he doesn't understand my explanation. Even I don't fully understand how I became the way I am. All I know is that this is the way I was meant to be. I can feel that in my heart, even if I sometimes resent it.

What do you have against Mousy?" The way he said this made the question sound more important than the one he asked previously.

Remembering Dark's earlier words I turned red. Becoming flustered, my lips pout and my wings skip a beat. I quickly get them back into rhythm before I drop too far.

"I HATE him. I can't _stand_ him."

These words bring a gloating smile to Krad's face. He looks so jubilant. It steals my breath away and makes my blood pressure rise. And I'm sure by the cunning mastery in his expression that he notices just what effect he's having on me.

"Would you care to joining me, then?"

"Wha-aat?" I almost squeak, not daring to believe what I'd just heard.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I want you to join me. I work with Hiwatari Kei and make sure the Hikaris wishes are fulfilled. You can either join me and obey me–" he pauses, looking roguishly handsome, "–or I'll kill you without a second thought." His words send an icy chill through me. But excitement banishes the cold.

_He wants me to join him!_ It's a dream come true!

He laughs at my look of wonder. It's a sound of victory. I can't nod my head to him fast enough, but then I remember my manners and bow. Well, as well as I can being ten feet in midair.

"I pledge to serve you from this day forward with the utmost loyalty!"

"Very good," Krad chuckles haughtily as he folds his arms. How can he balance doing that in midair? "It just so happens that I have a request for you. Come–join me on the ground. Mousy is staggering to his feet and I'd hate for him to get away." Krad swoops past me for the ground below. I give a quick, happy whoop and follow after him. Krad lands within a single step. In my excitement I clack down in a bit of a jog. Small stones crunch under my feet. Dark tilts his head towards us, holding it in both hands while glaring. He must have a killer headache. I can't help snickering at him.

"Soraga-kun," Krad says with a drawl. I look back at him and smile widely. I hear Dark make a gagging sound and turn back, frowning at him.

"I want to see you pummel the _thief_ more. But keep him conscious–I want to be the one to deal the final blow."

"Right!" I nearly sing.

Dark faces us, looking angrier than a hell hound as he forces his hands to his sides.

"What the hell is going on here?" he rages. "You're both ganging up on me? Since when do you let other people fight your battles?" he aims incredulously at Krad.

"The only concern you should have, Mousy, is staying alive. I don't want you dying too easily, although you already look dead on your feet." Krad couldn't sound happier about this. Dark spits, the action jerky.

"Wizu!"

A big black bird suddenly burst out of the dumpster behind us. It comes up quick, knocking me down by a heavy blow to the back of the head. I taste blood as I smash into the pavement. I shakily lift to my heads and knees, wiping my bleeding lip.

"You're asking for it, motherfucker," I whisper loudly, narrowing my eyes, watching as the bird becomes Dark's wings and they takeoff.

"BLOODY COWARD!" I shoot after him. He looks back and grins crookedly.

"I'm not the one bleeding."

But he is hurt. And that allows me to catch up to him pretty quickly. I fly over him. He zips between an old carpenter shop and an empty store. I see mine and his reflection in the huge window as we pass. I'm happy to see he's worried as his eyes find mine for the briefest seconds. Then the sight is covered by tan bricks as we whip past them.

Dark can change direction at the turn of a dime; I can't stay directly above him. Every time I pull up, wanting to use one of my natural weapons, he turns and speeds ahead just enough to get out of range.

"Damn!" _I can't let him get away. Not if I want to look good for Krad._

I put on a burst of speed. It's against my better judgment while we're tearing past and circling between the town buildings like race cars, but I have no choice. I. Can't. Let. Him. Get. Away!

The wind whistles in my ears and soon Dark is directly under me again. He looks up. I extend my hands and brush against my own wings, collecting the dust on them. I bring my hands before my lips, smiling wickedly before I blow.

I'm really proud of my powerful lungs.

The glittering dust arrows straight into Dark's face. He immediately spins away from it, but it's too late; he coughs and sneezes. Blind, he can't see where he's going and drops. A second later he crunches up against a rough wall. He slowly folds down it to land at an awkward slump in a dirty puddle.

"Ooohh. . ."

I land and saunter over to him. Even his breathing sounds painful. But he untangles himself and starts throwing water from the puddle over his face. I laugh. He stops his frantic motions and looks up, trying to stare at me through bloodshot eyes.

"You won't be able to see clearly for a while now."

"I don't know what made you side with Krad, but I'd reconsider your decision if I were you."

"Scared?" I'm sure he hears the mirth in my tones. His eyes roam the structure of my face, searching for the details there. As I told him before, he won't be able to see them for a while. Footsteps come up behind me and Dark jerks, blinking fast, trying to accurately judge who's coming up and what's going on.

"Is this the end?" Krad asks, as if inquiring about the weather. Which is actually nice. But it's still going to rain soon. That means I need to wrap this up and get to shelter. I almost dance on the spot; if Krad's wanting me to join, then I'll probably be staying wherever he is.

Krad walks up and Dark wobbles to stand and face him. He doesn't look so good. Krad easily pushes him against the building.

"Is it time to end this?" Krad leans to whisper in his ear. Dark doesn't look happy. On the contrary: he bares his teeth and appears prepared to bite if that's what it takes to get away. He suddenly cries out; Krad cruelly pummels fist after fist into him. Dark's back repeatedly hits up against the wall. A few cracks start forming in it. Krad stops and backs away. Dark slumps and falls flat.

"And that's that." Krad grins, watching the unmoving thief. "For now, anyway. I want to torture you some more later. Count yourself lucky–as lucky as you can with being my prisoner."

Krad turns to smile at me with his cold eyes. He's so beautiful and ruthless; just what this world needs. He beckons me close. I walk up, trying not to seem timid, but once I get a certain distance from him I can't look into his eyes without my legs turning to jelly. I stop a foot from him. He reaches a hand underneath my chin and forces my gaze up. I blush severely.

The world is such a perfect place. . .

"You're mine to command from now on. Don't take that lightly."

I nod, at a loss for words, until I can finally say, "Yes, use me any way you see fit."

Krad sniffs. "You are a strange one. I look forward to learning more about you."

My heart leaps at this. I reach to wrap around him before I'm aware of doing so. We're about the same height as I tilt into him. He goes rigid; I completely surprise him.

I surprise myself!

I press my lips against his and sink into them, melting like butter. But he doesn't kiss me back. I know immediately I've done the wrong thing, but maybe if I can make this feel good for him he'll forgive me. I press a little harder against him, nip his upper lip, then part mine in invitation.

His arms come around me and squeeze me closer. My breath catches, and unexpectedly his lips latch around mine. It's as if fire and lightning mix throughout my body, pouring from this man. I have to have more. I gasp then bring my tongue to lick the seam of Krad's mouth. I feel him jolt and his arms tighten around me encouragingly. His wings softly fold around us.

Time stops, but the world is spinning so much. I feel I'm going to be thrown off into space. Krad kisses me harder, almost desperately. But I break the kiss and look into his eyes. They're glazed and bright gold, dilated, and full of lust.

It's not love, but I'll take it. Who knows what can come of this.

A sudden sound has us breaking apart. We look at Dark, or where he is suppose to be.

"Shit!" I nearly pull my hair out. Krad just huffs, disappointed.

"He's gotten away again."

I look at him, gulping slightly. "But you have me now," I remind him. The look he gives me makes me shut up.

-(%)-

Soraga will mature in time. . .on the side of the bad guys! Read & Review please! Thank you Soul Madien and Fireflower19! You guys made me shout for joy! Don't forget to tell me how you like me–I mean, Soraga! I don't want a Gary-Sue.


End file.
